


When It Rains

by LoversRiddle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversRiddle/pseuds/LoversRiddle
Summary: They had nothing to do with each other was what he thought. Until Akaashi was pulled by the arm on a rainy day and are now inseparable.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write a cute Bokuto and Akaashi story. Wherein I plan to make short chapters every day. Hope you enjoy the story and thank you for your interest in reading my work. Have a great day!

I am currently in a peculiar situation.

It's early in the morning and yet I am seated in an old yakiniku shop near the university. Classes were suddenly suspended due to an expected heavy rainfall so I planned to go straight home. The reason I am here is that...

"You're not going to eat? Then I'mma have some of yours."

Ah yes. That's right. Across from me is a black and gray striped hair person with thick eyebrows and piercing golden eyes.

I still cannot clearly understand how I was swept to his pace. All I remember was that I was about to go out of the entrance of the university. As I was opening my umbrella someone suddenly grabbed me by the arm asking to share under. And of course, it was none other than this person seated in front of me.

"Bokuto Koutarou."

He suddenly stopped stuffing yakiniku in his mouth as our eyes meet. His whole face seemed to glisten with delight.

With his mouth full he smiled brightly, "You know me?"

How could I not. I doubt that there's a person in our university who hasn't heard of his existence. He was popularly known as the loud child-like ace of the volleyball club. His nickname was meant to be a joke made by his teammates but others treated it as a song of praise for him. The bright and loud star of the court brimming with innocence and passion like a child. Though one must not judge him by this statement alone as he was said to be fierce and brutal during a game.

Not once have I went to watch his game nor had the chance to talk to him since we had different lectures to attend to. This is why I find it so strange to suddenly have yakiniku for breakfast in a deserted shop while it's raining with the person in question.

Some hours passed by and at first, it was extremely awkward. But when Bokuto started talking he didn't stop even when I responded poorly to his stories. He talked about random things, from his university life up to his enjoyment in volleyball. Basically, anything he could think of.

I wasted some of my precious time with a stranger. I think it's about time I go.

"I'm sorry but if there's nothing else that you need of me. I better start going."

I hurriedly stood up and arranged my things when he suddenly grabbed me by the arm again, "Wait-"

What could he need now I wonder.

"Ah if it's for the payment here's my share."

He removed his hand from my arm and looked kind of flustered.

"It's not that. Don't worry I'll pay for your share as well. It's just-"

He didn't finish his sentence and kept looking at the ground.

This is taking too long. I should just go. "Uhm, good-bye."

As I was walking towards the door he suddenly shouted,

"When can I see you again?"

What? Why? We barely even know each other. As I turned around, I didn't give him a reply and blankly stared at him.

"Then, can I at least have your number?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for taking an interest in reading this story. I will try my best to post a chapter every day. Anyways, I hope you'll have a nice day! Enjoy!

A couple of days went by and now I'm attending a lecture at my university.

My phone kept vibrating every passing minute.

Bokuto has been texting me non-stop after I gave him my number. Starting with morning greetings, what he's currently doing, what he's eating, who he's with, and would text me goodnight every single night.

I'm starting to regret what I did. I just did it out of courtesy since I thought that would be the last I heard of him but I didn't think he'd text me right after.

There were times when he tried to call but I would never answer. Even to his text messages. I would barely reply since I didn't know what to say. He's really persistent despite me not replying.

This is starting to be a bit bothersome. Maybe I should just ignore him.

But come to think of it. Not once has he invited me out to meet as he wanted. Well, it's not like I would have gone anyway. So maybe it's better this way.

It was raining today so I brought out my umbrella when someone grabbed me by the arm. What is this déjà vu? I have a feeling that I don't want to know who it is.

"Akaashi! Hey!"

And to no surprise it was Bokuto.

"Do you want to go to a coffee shop nearby?"

I'm confused. Once again the questions _what? why?_ is on my mind.

He pleaded with all his might. "Please, it won't take too long. I promise. Please!"

This is embarrassing. He's the type to attract unnecessary attention. He's way too loud and we're standing at the entrance.

Sigh. I wonder why I didn't just turn him down. I usually would have made an excuse not to go. And now, we're in a cafe seated near the windows. He ordered hot cocoa and is holding it with both of his hands while making such a happy face. He's like a kid.

"Ah! You're smiling."

"I'm not."

I was unconsciously laughing at his childish behavior. Maybe it showed on my face.

"But you were."

He was pouting when he said that.

"You know, you should smile more often. You're cute when you smile."

And now he's suddenly happy.

"Please stop with the joke. It's not flattering."

That's ridiculous. How could he seriously say that to a guy. And we're not even close friends.

"But I'm saying the truth. Why won't you believe me?"

Now he's pouting again. He's showing so many expressions every passing minute. I can't keep up with it at all. I think I should just keep quiet for now.

What could he need from me now? He's always texting me but never invited me out. And the second time he does, he invited me when it's raining again.

Ah. Perhaps...

"Are you afraid when it rains?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day! Thank you so much for taking an interest in my work. I hope you enjoy! Have a nice day!

Bokuto didn't respond. He just remained silent. Did I ask something I shouldn't have?

"Nevermind. Sorry. You don't have to tell me. Just ignore what I said."

Was my question that weird? I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious. Why did I have to say it out loud?

"No, it's alright. It's great!"

Wait, what?

He was grinning from ear to ear. And looked incredibly happy? I give up. I don't know how to handle this person anymore.

"It's the first time you actually asked me a question."

Ah. Now that he said that. He's right. Bokuto is usually the one to think of the topics and ask me questions.

"You're finally showing some interest in me. So I'm incredibly happy!"

His innocent smile is making me feel guilty for thinking that he was bothersome. But me? Show interest? In him? I don't think that was it. Though I also found it weird that I asked him something. Doesn't asking him this question mean that I want to be involved with him? Okay self, I need you to stop befriending him any further. Let's just get this over with.

"So, are you scared when it rains?"

He looked confused and put down the cup he was drinking.

"What made you think that?"

Why did I think that? I wonder as well. I just suddenly blurted it out.

"Maybe because you only invite me out when it rains? Like you can't be left alone."

Wait. What if it was all a coincidence. Then aren't I just assuming these things? I want to disappear this instant.

"It's not that I'm afraid. But you're right about not wanting to be alone when it rains."

His tone was serious all of a sudden. He was making such a sad face.

"You know. I've actually taken an interest in you. That's why, Akaashi."

Wait. Bokuto suddenly has a huge smile on his face. I don't think I like where this is going.

"Won't you be with me whenever it rains?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As always, thank you for your interest in my work. Hope you enjoy! Have a great day!

I'm now at the university library since I had a report I had to finish that was due tonight. Good thing we only had one class this morning today, I can stay here until late afternoon.

It's unusual for me not to finish a task a day before the submission. I wasn't able to focus all week and hardly gotten any sleep.

The rain currently happening outside is not helping me. I'm being constantly reminded of that incident.

That's because regarding last week's meeting with Bokuto I...

I ran away.

Well, not exactly ran more like escaped by leaving immediately.

When Bokuto said those things my mind just froze. At the time, I stood up saying, "Sorry, I remembered I had things to do," and hurriedly left the coffee shop.

I didn't know what to say to him so I panicked and left without answering him.

When I got home I received tons of calls and messages of apologies from Bokuto. Asking if what was wrong, did what he said bothered me, how can I forgive him.

I didn't think he'd immediately contact me.

I didn't respond to any of his calls nor his messages. Whenever I'm reminded of him my mind just turns into a big mess.

Thousands of questions such as what does he want from me? Why is he interested in me? How was he after I left him there? etc. etc. is repeatedly running on my mind.

I feel especially guilty whenever I remembered Bokuto's disheartened face as I left. I mean, it's not normal to ask that to someone you're not close with. And to say that he's interested in me? He should say that to someone else, just not me. That kind of flattery doesn't work on me.

I can't think properly right now. It's best for both of us to not be involved with each other anymore.

With all of my rambling, I didn't even notice the time. It's amazing how I was able to finish the report when my mind was elsewhere.

It was still raining outside. I hope he's alright.

Wait. Akaashi stop. You've only interacted with him twice you don't need to worry about a grown man.

Sigh. I need to calm down. I'll go home after a minute of rest.

Huh? Aren't those the guys from the volleyball club? A large group was suddenly entering the library. I remembered them because Bokuto often sent pictures of him with the members.

"Hey, Kuroo! Have you seen Bokuto?"

I have only just noticed the guy sitting a table away from me. It was Kuroo Tetsurou. I think Bokuto called him his best bro? From his messages, they're often together.

"Didn't you guys only have morning classes today? I thought he'd immediately go to the gym but he didn't."

That does seem odd. He would always talk about volleyball and how much he always wants to play.

"So we thought maybe he was with you."

Kuroo immediately answered the curious group.

"Sorry but Bokuto's not with me. I doubt he'd even survive staying this long in the library."

Everyone in the crowd laughed and agreed with what Kuroo said. Well, I also think that it's likely to be true, so I found what he said to be rather amusing.

To be honest, I don't know what Bokuto has been up to these days. I have been ignoring my phone for the past week and kept it on silent mode.

Kuroo continued with what he was saying, "Ah. But you know, Bokuto has been acting weirder than usual. This morning, he kept looking at the rain outside. And before he left, he said..."

Wait. Don't tell me-

"I need to see him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for taking an interest in my work. Have an amazing day!

The club members were confused with what Kuroo said but I immediately knew what it was.

But I didn't see him all day. Ah, maybe partially because I was avoiding him.

Don't tell me, he's still waiting for me? It's almost five in the afternoon, there's no way he would still be there. If he were then he'd already been waiting since noon. No sane person would do that.

Then again, I always belittle his unpredictableness. And I hope that I'm wrong, but I have the feeling that he's still there.

I quickly arranged my things and stuffed them in my bag. I practically ran to the main building towards the entrance door of our university where we would always coincidentally meet.

Please tell me my intuition's wrong. Please.

I arrive at the location breathing heavily. As I was catching my breath I frantically looked around.

It's empty. No one's here.

I breathed a heavy sigh. I don't know if I should be thankful or disappointed.

But thank goodness, he wasn't stupid enough to wait-

"Akaashi!"

You've got to be kidding me.

"Hey."

He greeted me too happily that I didn't know how to get angry.

"Bokuto, please tell me honestly. How long have you been waiting here?"

There were seconds of silence before he spoke.

"W-waiting? I wasn't waiting. I just...um suddenly saw you. It's a coincidence really."

He was laughing nervously and was averting my gaze. He's obviously lying.

"I won't get mad. Just tell me the truth."

Bokuto's finally looking at me but he's pouting, "You won't get mad okay? I waited for you since uhm..."

He said the next line in a small whispering voice.

"Since...after my morning classes."

I don't know why I was irritated and just snapped.

"Why would you do that? It's raining and you've been waiting here? Isn't it cold? What if you get sick? Are you out of your mind?"

I didn't realize that I suddenly raised my voice. I've just said everything that I was thinking at that moment. I even forgot that I was avoiding him.

He looked at me with pitiful eyes, "But you said you weren't going to be angry. Please don't be mad Akaashi."

Sigh. I don't know anymore.

"Why were you waiting here?"

Bokuto's looking straight at me, "I wanted to see you Akaashi."

I don't even know what to say. This is ridiculous.

"It's because you haven't been replying or answering my calls. I was worried you know."

How can he easily confront me like this when I've been in a mess this past week. Is he naive or just straightforwardly innocent?

He was suddenly looking down, "I thought you started to hate me."

What? Not once have I thought that I hated him. I sometimes thought he was bothersome but it has never crossed my mind that I dislike him.

"Hey. Can you forgive me?"

But there's nothing to forgive. He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one avoiding him.

"Hey, Akaashi. Please forgive me. I waited outside for five hours when it's raining. So won't you forgive me?"

I just know that he's intentionally making me feel guilty. Sigh. Okay.

"I'm not mad anymore. I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

He brightened up.

"Eh, what was that last part that you said?"

He's pushing his luck too much.

"I said, I'm still mad at you."

He looked shocked then began to pout again. I can't help but laugh at his expressions. This is amusing.

Fine. I lose. I'm no match for him.

"The question you asked before...I'm okay with it."

He looked confused, "Wait. What question?"

I smiled and just ignored him.

"Come on. Let's go to someplace warm."

This is the first time I'd felt like this.

"Akaashi! What question was that? Hey, wait for me."

I know that I'll regret this. My quiet life is suddenly disturbed by this unpredictable guy. But I think I'll regret it more...

If I didn't choose to stay by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for being unable to post yesterday. That's why I present you with chapters 6 and 7 today :> Thank you for your interest in my work. Hope you have a fantastic day!

We're now back to how we were before.

Bokuto still sends me thousands of messages a day. I still don't know what to reply so I don't message as much but I now answer when he calls.

He would never fail to call me every night. First asking how my day was before cheerfully talking about everything that has happened to him. I can't help but smile at how expressive his tones are even when talking on the phone. I wonder if he ever gets complaints from his neighbors for being too loud.

I kept my promise. We would always meet at the entrance of the university whenever it would rain. It's almost like a signal telling us it's time to meet.

I would always arrive first at our meeting location and as usual, see Bokuto running towards me apologizing for being late.

We often went to cafés, fast food, restaurants, parks, and even visit the yakiniku shop that we first went to.

He would often talk about his volleyball training, practices, and even about the club members. He re-enacts all of the skills he learned and did after a match, which makes me extremely embarrassed whenever he does it in public.

He may look aloof but he is definitely passionate and serious about volleyball.

The last time we met Bokuto was acting strange.

"Uhm, Akaashi."

He started fidgeting his fingers and looked like he was having a difficult time saying something.

"The next time it rains. Do you want to hang out in my room?"

I wonder why he's so nervous if that's all he wanted to ask.

"Sure. It's fine."

He was happy with my reply and became giddy all day, well, until we bid our goodbyes. He would always make a sad face whenever we part ways.

And now, since it's raining again today, I'm on my to his dorm which is just a block away from our university.

I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard footsteps coming from inside, then a sudden loud bang.

Bokuto slightly opened the door.

"Hello! Good morning Akaashi. Uhm, can you please give me one minute."

Then he shuts the door.

I hear things crashing here and there. I wonder if everything's alright.

Bokuto finally opened the door, slightly looked out of breath, and welcomed me in.

His dorm is a studio-type room. Having his bed on the left side and the kitchen on the right. When you walk in you can see the pouring rain outside through the glass sliding door of the veranda.

I sat down at the small table near his bed.

"I don't mind if you sit on the bed."

It's fine. It's my first time in someone else's room so I'm a bit nervous.

Bokuto was humming while preparing drinks and some snacks. I was busy looking around his room to ease my nervousness.

He had posters of volleyball players on the wall and everything related to volleyball all over his room. I expected this much.

I noticed something unusual sticking out from beneath his bed. I went to look under it and, "Bokuto."

He happily turned around but quickly averted my gaze as soon as he saw what I was pointing at.

I'm speechless.

He hid all of his trash and things under his bed. Everything is cluttered and hidden underneath.

"Ah. Don't mind that. Forget about it and uhm, here's your hot cocoa?"

Sigh.

"We're going to clean. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

We finally finished cleaning everything that he stuffed under his bed.

Right now, Bokuto is at the corner of his bed sulking. He's been like that since we started cleaning. And I don't know what about.

"Bokuto, what's wrong?"

He finally faced me and as I've anticipated, he was pouting.

"We shouldn't have spent our time cleaning. It's almost nighttime now."

Why's he so down about that? Maybe he didn't want to clean.

"Aren't you glad that I helped you clean your room?"

He stared at the ground and faintly said, "But I wanted to spend that time relaxing with you."

And now, he's back to sulking. He went back cooped up at the corner.

What do I do with you?

"Bokuto, should I stay for dinner?"

He didn't respond. Ah, maybe...

"I could cook for you if you want."

He immediately stood up and faced me. He's a bit too close.

"You'll cook me dinner? Really?"

Well, I'm glad he's back to his cheerful self.

I prepared the ingredients and began cooking.

Not that I'm surprised but he had tons of yakiniku in his fridge. So that's what we had for dinner.

Afterward, Bokuto invited me to play a video game with him.

I wanted to sit on the floor but he insisted that I sit next to him on his bed and practically pulled me to sit.

I've won every time we played the game and he's starting to be depressed again. I'll let him win the next one.

"Hey, Akaashi. If I win the next one I have a request. I feel like I'll win this one."

A request?

I'm suddenly conflicted if I should let him win or not. I'll take my chances. Let's wait and see.

Bokuto suddenly became serious while we were playing.

He seemed frustrated and was working hard to win. He looked like he really wanted to win this time.

Ah. then, maybe I'll just let him.

I was surprised when he yelled immediately after he won. Bokuto was extremely happy that he was jumping all over the room.

"What's your request?"

He stopped jumping and sat back on the bed.

His golden eyes were staring straight at me.

"Will you please watch my match next week?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day! I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Thank you for taking an interest in my work. Have an amazing day!

How could I have possibly said no to his pleading face?

I'm now on my way to his match which is conveniently going to be held in our university gym.

I did't expect that it would rain today.

I said yes to going to his match regardless of the weather.

I found it a bit funny. I guess the skies are telling us that we are only allowed to meet when it rains. And I thought it'd finally be the first time we would see each other where it wasn't raining.

The gym was filled with students from our university and even guests from other schools.

I wasn't that good with crowded places but if it's Bokuto we were talking about, he'd probably be depressed if he thought I didn't come to watch his match. So I went to sit in front but was at the corner part of the gym since the other seats were already occupied.

The players of each team are here. The game finally started as everyone in the audience cheers loudly.

I was laughing at how silly Bokuto was for making the crowd applause for him whenever he serves or scores a point. He really stands out that way.

But he seemed a little distracted. His eyes kept wandering in the crowd.

The other team won the first half of the game but they were only two points ahead.

When the second half started, the crowd was at the edge of their seats with the overwhelming tension that the court had.

It was Bokuto's turn to serve. He was walking towards his position when he suddenly stopped. I had the sudden feeling that our eyes locked in those few seconds.

He laughed loudly before giving a powerful serve that scored their team a point.

I had the feeling that Bokuto was constantly looking in my direction after that. I guess he finally spotted me.

His eyes were focused afterward. He had such a great form when playing volleyball. You could tell that he's been practicing hard for this match. And he looked like he's having lots of fun.

At last. With Bokuto's last intense spike. The crowd goes wild. Bokuto and his team won the game.

Everyone went to congratulate them.

I was extremely happy that they won and wanted to congratulate him in person. But I think that he'd want to celebrate their team's win with his members and there were still tons of people coming their way, so I better just send him a text to congratulate him and go home.

I'm glad I went to watch it today. Bokuto seemed cooler in my eyes after that. He really is amazing.

As I was texting him, my phone suddenly rang.

"Hey, Akaashi. Did you leave already? Where are you?"

Hm. I'm on my way home so I'm now at the entrance of the university. But before I could tell him, he already hangs up.

I suddenly see a figure running towards me.

"Akaashi!"

Ah, a familiar figure indeed.

It was Bokuto.

"Why are you here? What about the others?"

Now that he's in front of me, he seems to be shining after the game.

"Eh. That's what you tell me after winning a match?"

What is he talking about?

Ah. I smiled and said, "Congratulations!"

Everything that happened next made my mind turn blank.

It was all too sudden.

Bokuto smiled. Then pulled me by the arm closer to him. My head landing on his chest as his arms were suddenly enveloping me.

Without warning. He hugged me ever so tightly.

This is the first time he made such contact. I was too shocked that I wasn't able to react.

I didn't pull away or told him to stop. We just stood still.

Everything around us seemed to have been put to a halt as well.

We were silent. Neither of us was talking as he hugged me tighter.

The only sound resonating in my ears was the droplets of water as they fell from the clouds onto the university grounds.

He was so close. Close enough for me to smell his scent which I found comforting.

I can feel my heart about to pop out of my chest. I'm having a difficult time breathing. I think I'm just holding my breath.

"Sorry. I must stink of sweat. But please. Just a little while longer."

I could also hear Bokuto's heart. It was beating so fast and he also seemed like he was holding his breath.

I laughed faintly at the thought, knowing that we're both feeling nervous.

I wonder if he can hear the loud thumping of my heart as well.

But even with my nervousness, I didn't find it uncomfortable.

As he was still tightly hugging me, I continued to clench the lower part of his shirt.

What is this? It's making me want to stay like this a bit longer.

He loosened his grasp. And when his eyes finally met mine, he made such a lovely smile.

Before pulling away, he whispered in my ears, "Thank you for coming today. It meant a lot to me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the support and for taking an interest in my work. I hope you continue to enjoy each chapter. Have a nice day!

Bokuto acted like normal afterward.

Doing the usual routine of calling, messaging, and meeting when it rains.

Bokuto never brought it up. So neither did I.

But I would perfectly remember the sensation I felt being embraced by his arms.

The comforting heat that we both shared as our bodies were stuck close to each other. And the sound of rain that surrounded us that day.

That's not something you could easily tell me to forget. How could I? When it's constantly replaying in my mind.

If I were to notice the state of our relationship, something did change.

And it's the fact that Bokuto shamelessly does subtle forms of skinship when we're together.

While walking, he would suddenly grab my hand. When we eat, he would wipe the corners of my mouth. When we sit, he would be close enough that our shoulders and arms would touch one another.

I wonder if Bokuto realizes how much I'm troubled by this.

I don't know what to do. I become so nervous that I freeze.

My entire being instantly seems to start shaking and sweating uncontrollably. Tons of thoughts are continuously running around my head.

So unlike him, I can't keep calm.

Whenever we meet I feel this unusual tension in the air that Bokuto easily lifts when he starts the conversations. Then, when it's silent, it becomes awkward once again.

I can't seem to look at him in the eye. My body refuses to.

I become so stiff when we meet. It's almost as if I forgot how I usually acted around him.

I suddenly became so aware of him that I become flustered with every move that he makes.

My chest starts beating so loudly that I don't know whether he could hear it or not. I just hope he doesn't.

I'm at a loss on what to do with this overwhelming feeling. 

But if I were to be truly honest.

I don't hate it.

His unexpected touches don't make me uncomfortable.

It's just something I'm not used to. Something that's new to me.

That's why there would be times where I would pull away.

Though the times that I don't, makes me want to wish he would never let go.

I need to act normal as soon as possible, or my heart won't be able to take this much longer.

"Hey, Akaashi. How long are you going to read that book?"

I'm currently staying in Bokuto's room as we had planned.

"Just one more chapter."

I know he disliked this. I'm sure he wants me to pay more attention to him.

He clicked his tongue. Then nonchalantly laid his head on my lap.

This is the part where I turn completely frozen.

"Then, I'll stay here until you finish."

These are the things that I'm talking about.

It's unfair how he's so unaware of what his small gestures do to me.

He continued to lay there until he fell asleep.

I finally finished the chapter so I nudged him to wake up.

"Bokuto. I'll cook us dinner. You should wake up now."

It took him some time before finally sitting upright. Then, I went ahead to use the kitchen.

"Akaashi. Have you ever been to an amusement park?"

I did when I was young. But I could faintly remember it since it happened a long time ago.

"Why do you ask?"

Does he want to go to an amusement park perhaps?

"So, Akaashi. Do you want to go with me?"

We meet up whenever it rains. How could we possibly go to an amusement park if it was raining?

"Most of the rides would be closed because of the rain."

I'm sure he wasn't that clueless not to know that.

He stood up next to me and faced me.

"Then go with me. Even if it wasn't raining."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sitting at the fountain located just in front of the amusement park.

I was surprised when Bokuto suddenly called me early in the morning to frantically tell me where to meet. He didn't even give me the chance to respond and turned the call off immediately afterward.

I'm about an hour early from the time of our meeting.

This is because I wasn't able to get an ounce of sleep last night.

I was so nervous thinking about what might happen today that I couldn't sleep.

To make me forget my nervousness, I ended up staying all night engrossed in reading. I only noticed by the time I finally finished the entire book that it was already morning.

I also don't know why I'm feeling nervous.

I'm just going to hang out with the Bokuto in an amusement park, nothing to worry about.

Except maybe by the fact that it's far from our university and stressing the fact that it's the first time we're going out when it's not raining.

All of these firsts make me overthink.

Hmm, maybe those are the main reasons.

Ugh, okay now I'm just rambling. I need to stop needlessly being worried.

I know I shouldn't be nervous. I mean, it's the same Bokuto. We're just going to hang out. Breathe Akaashi.

Then again, the sudden urgent call from Bokuto was already strange.

And now, the first premonition that today is going to be unusual is the fact that I already see Bokuto just a mile away.

There's no way that I wouldn't be able to notice him with his large built, his hair, and, huh? Uhm, his strikingly stylish outfit?

He's here but it's not even time yet. He's usually always late whenever we meet and this is the first time that he's early.

"Eh?! Akaashi! Why are you already here?"

Finally seeing Bokuto up close, he is oddly stylish.

He's wearing a printed leopard shirt with a pairing black leather jacket and tight leather pants. Has large sunglasses and is carrying a black cap.

It wouldn't be unusual for people to start staring at him because of his outfit.

Though, isn't that uncomfortable to wear in an amusement park?

"Bokuto, aren't you feeling hot in that?"

The sun's way up in the sky and the heat is getting to me from just sitting.

I'm starting to sweat a little as well.

Imagining that we have to walk around and ride most of the attractions, I wonder if he'll be alright.

"It's going to be fine."

He said that with a smug face. Sigh. Will he really be fine?

"Hey Akaashi, we have to ride them all!"

He's all giddy. I guess he's the most excited to go to the amusement park.

He reached out and grabbed my hand. Pulling me as we started walking towards the entrance.

This is again, embarrassing. But Bokuto seems to be extremely happy so I'll let it go just this once. 

"I already bought the tickets. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I'm back! I took a sudden week break. I apologize for not informing you guys I would do so next time. I have recently just realized how difficult posting every day is. So, I have decided to post on Wednesday and Saturday :> (...hopefully). Anyway, as always, thank you for your interest in my work. Have a fantastic day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please enjoy today's chapters :> Thank you for your interest in my work. Have a spectacular day!

Okay, that's it.

Bokuto is definitely acting strange.

This was the first time he came to our meeting early with an unusually stylish outfit and surprisingly already had our tickets prepared.

Then, another odd behavior was that in all of the rides we went to, Bokuto would gesture his hands telling me to get on first.

He would do it even when we were just about to sit.

He continuously asked if I was feeling alright or if I was enjoying myself and would constantly fidget his hands.

And at lunch, he paid for our meal which he usually doesn't do.

To top it all of, he was quieter than normal, which was the most suspicious of all.

In the amusement park, there was an area that was filled with all sorts of games where you would win prizes when you win.

When we went to rest near that area, I could see Bokuto staring in the direction of the games, especially the shooting range.

Without him telling me, I could tell that what he truly wanted was the prize, which was a large stuffed white owl.

You could get it only if you have a high score in the shooting range.

He looked like he really wanted to go so I told him that it was alright for him to do so.

He strongly denied it while shaking his head, saying that he didn't want to. But he kept longingly looking at the game.

Sigh. What am I going to do with you?

We continued riding the attractions and repeated some of the rides until it was already late in the afternoon.

We are currently taking a break in a dessert shop that Bokuto urgently recommended.

"Akaashi, I bought the shop's most famous ice cream that's popular with couples, I read it in..uhm..."

He's fidgeting his hands and stumbling on his words.

"...ah, I mean it was according to those people over there."

He could have just used the excuse that it's what the shop recommended him.

He's acting too nervously.

What he bought was a multi-colored ice cream, topped with sprinkles and some unknown red sauce, that was placed in a heart-shaped cup.

We tried the desert but it was honestly terrible.

I can tell from Bokuto's expression that he hates it as well but he keeps acting like he enjoys it and is eating more.

I guess we have to finish this or else it will go to waste. How did this even become popular?

Bokuto looked depressed.

"I'll throw these now. And go to the bathroom for a bit."

He's looking at the ground, he must be feeling dejected.

I guess he was expecting the desert to be good?

Hm, I noticed that there was a piece of paper at the bottom of our table.

Someone might have dropped it so I picked it up.

It was a bit crumpled and folded into a smaller piece.

When I read what was written, I honestly couldn't help myself.

I smiled and laughed so loudly that the people from the other table might think I've gone nuts.

"You truly are unpredictable."


	12. Chapter 12

Sigh. To think that it was Bokuto's.

I mean, how could one not know that it was his.

He wrote his and my name on the title.

And now I know why he's been acting strange.

The mystery has finally been solved.

Written on the paper was:

Bokuto's Most Perfect Plan to Enjoy a Day with Akaashi!!!!!

#1 Be prepared - Don't forget to buy tickets!!!

#2 Be fashionable - Uhm...fashion magazine? idk

#3 Be a gentleman - And don't talk too much - Kuroo said :<<

#4 Do what they want to do - Hm, what does Akaashi want?

#5 Eat desert - Ah, I know where!!!

Lastly for the most perfect moment of all: ride the ferris wheel while looking at the sunset yay

THE MOST FULL PROOF PLAN hehe

Reading all of this made me laugh out loud.

He wrote all of his plans and even made some side comments and tiny doodles.

I imagined him having trouble writing and planning all of this.

This is too much.

He's too cute.

So this is why he's been acting strange all day.

I quickly hid the paper since I saw Bokuto coming back. He looked like he was still sad.

Maybe because none of his plans were going well as he planned.

Then, maybe I can fulfill the last plan.

"Hey Bokuto. Where are we going next?"

He looked flustered and frantically searched his pockets and clothes.

"Ah...uhm...wait. where is it?"

I think he's looking for the paper. Did he forget his last plan?

Then, I'll give him a hint.

"Bokuto look at the sky, the sun's about to set."

I pointed behind him, where the ferris wheel was located.

He looked confused. Maybe it was too vague?

"Ah! I remember! Before we go home...uhm."

He paused for a bit. Then started fidgeting his hands again.

And finally, in a small voice he said,

"Do you want to ride the ferris wheel with me, Akaashi?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this chapter hehe. Thank you so much for your interest in my work. Have a wonderful day!

As soon as we got inside the cart Bokuto sat beside me.

And when we started to move further away from the ground, Bokuto seemingly turned to stone.

He was the one who wrote riding the ferris wheel as the most perfect moment, but I guess Bokuto somehow forgot that he's actually afraid of heights.

Sigh. He's scared to make any unnecessary movements and is currently as stiff as a board.

"Uhm. Hey, Akaashi. Can I hold your hand?"

I didn't respond but seeing that his hands were shaking, I don't think I have a choice.

"Yes, Bokuto. It's fine."

His face turned red as he slowly reached for my hand.

I can now directly feel his trembling.

Some time went by, but we both kept quiet.

It was silent. But it was calming.

Since no one was talking my eyes started to wander around the cart, and it chose to land on the other hand that is holding mine.

Bokuto's hands were much more muscular than mine.

There were some evident bruises and calluses here and there.

The veins were so distinct and noticeable up to his arm.

We held hands before. I mean, Bokuto cunningly slid his hands to drag me around.

But this was the first that I'm fully aware of his hands closely touching, holding, grasping, against mine.

It was rougher than I had imagined, but it was warm and soothing.

As I observed further up, our eyes accidentally met.

Have I been staring at him for too long? But wait, has he been staring at me this whole time?

Ugh. Here it is again.

This unknown feeling that I don't understand.

I can't seem to look at him. So I turned to look in another direction.

As I averted from his gaze, I now just noticed how high up we were.

Outside the window, at a distance, I can see where the sun meets the sea.

The sun is surrounded by different blazing colors spreading through the broadness of the sky.

It was simply...mesmerizing.

I nearly forgot that I turned to avert Bokuto's gaze.

Though, he continued his stares directed to me.

"Uhm, Bokuto. Did you need something?"

Then, as he started to part his lips to speak, he muttered, "beautiful."

Did I hear that right?

Ah, has he been looking at the sunset this whole time? Did I wrongly assume-

"Akaashi."

No.

I wasn't wrong.

"You're so beautiful." 

I froze.

Now I'm the one who became stiff.

In this tightly enclosed space with no one but me and him. My chest tightened.

It was almost suffocating.

As if I was intentionally holding my breath, forgetting how to breathe. Wanting to not miss a single moment.

Bokuto firmly held my hand as he moved closer towards me.

He went so close that I can feel his breath.

Moving until his face is now only an inch away from mine.

I was surprised when my cheek was suddenly touched by him.

His hand softly touching my face, as his thumb was gently caressing my cheek.

Bokuto continued to stare at me with passion in his eyes.

The same gazes he had when he played volleyball.

But this was rather different.

It was filled with passion yet it felt completely different from what I saw during the game.

This time, it had bits of tenderness and desperation.

It was as if his eyes were directly looking at me with feelings of yearning.

And to think that the one he's showing these to.

The one reflected in Bokuto's shimmering golden eyes.

Is me.

No one, but me.

He continued to move even closer.

As I held my breath and tightened my grip on his, I instinctively closed my eyes.

"You truly are beautiful. Akaashi."


End file.
